The Volturi's Promise
by DelilahNoel
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding is ruined when the Volturi send Patrick, their newest member, to take care of the still human Bella.With his handsome charm and his deadly power, he is unstoppable.But he is hiding something, and he may be the one needing saved.
1. Chapter One: A Proper Introduction

**Chapter One**

**A Proper Introduction**

I tried to wrap my brain around what was becoming of my life. A wedding awaited me in just a few hours, I would become a vampire within the next few days, and Jacob hated me. It took a great deal of effort to avoid the mere thought of the latter, but it was evident none the less.

Sitting in my lavender bath robe, I looked in the mirror. Dark, purple bruises shadowed my eyes . It was not in the angelic, beautiful way that highlighted Edward and his family's faces, but in a worn down, worried-stricken way. I tried to ignore it, but my reflection stared at me with out wavering. The brown eyes looking back at me only moved every few moments to sneak a glance at the big, robin egg blue bag that held my dress.

I sucked in a deep gulp of air, one that gave myself chills, and picked my chin up. This was a new beginning. I would be a vampire, be with Edward for forever, and leave Jacob to go on with his life. It was the least I could do after the selfish tactics I put him through.

Of course, that didn't help the ache I had for his presence.

A knock at my bedroom window broke through my heavy thoughts, making me turn and let go of my breath with relief.

There in the frame of my window sat Edward. His hair was in a disarray from the strong winds, but his perfect, crooked smile was in stable placement. He sat with one leg dangling outside, the other relaxed on the window seat. His graceful presence still amazed me.

I smiled, walking over to the foot of my bed where my hair brush laid.

"You are definitely not supposed to be seeing me right now," I said in a mock serious tone. "Alice would be furious. Tradition, you know."

Edward laughed, letting out an intoxicating ring of sound. "You are absolutely right, but how on earth did you get her to leave your side? We only have three hours and she hasn't even attacked you with the makeup? She's losing her touch."

Clucking his tongue in a humorous act of disappointment, he jumped down from the window. His arms were around me in a motion too quick to be seen, and his face was nestled in my neck. With rush of wind, I was sitting in his lap on the bed and his lips were on my cheek.

"She's down stairs, " I murmured, too intoxicated to think. "And she probably heard you. Thanks. I will get it twice as bad now."

His chest rumbled with a low chuckle. "She knew I was coming."

"Of course."

My robe slipped for a split second, revealing my pale thigh. Before I could pull it back in place, his hand was already on the vulnerable flesh. I gasped at the touch of his cool skin, letting the sensation spread through me like fire. My heart pumped furiously.

His mouth slid over mine, and my complete thought process went blank. I went limp in his arms at the contact of his breath and the way his hand continued to rise up my leg.

"I love you very much," he whispered against my lips.

"I-I love you too…" I slurred. My eyes were starting to roll into the back of my head.

"Then you will do me this favor without objection," he continued, smiling his beautiful crooked smile.

"Sure," I breathed.

My hands gripped at his wind-blown bronze hair, pulling him closer into my mouth. Passion took over, and I need him more than ever. I wanted him closer and I wanted his hand to grip my thigh harder… I wanted him to handle me like his own.

As if he sensed me going into the usual forbidden territory, he pulled back and held my face between his two marble palms. His face looked strained behind his smile, not letting it reach all the way to his concerned topaz eyes.

"I need you to get dressed quickly," Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We are going to start the ceremony a little early due to some probable storms. Rain isn't ideal for our guests to travel in."

I frowned at the sunny view I had outside my window. "Storms?"

"Alice said so," he stated, if not a little too quickly. " And she wants everything to be perfect. You know how she is." He winked. " The guests have been informed."

"I need you to promise me that you do not… wander." He continued, his voice going stern.

I gave Edward a look of concern as I started to realize that this whole visit of his was slightly out of character. He was big on tradition too, even if I was not. He would not have wanted to see me so close to the wedding, nor would he feel the need to tell me not to wander off. Surely he knew by now that I was not going to pull a runaway bride trick.

I bit my lip. "… Of course."

Edward turned his head quickly as if he heard something from outside alerting his attention. Within seconds, he had swiftly placed me back in front of my mirror and kissed me on my temple, letting his lips linger.

"Jasper is right outside if you need anything," he assured. "I'm going to go prepare things at the house."

"Jasper?" I asked, confusion flooding my expression. "Why?"

Edward shook his head in a playful manner. "You need to be worrying about what you are getting yourself into in a few hours, marrying me and all."

My face blushed as I narrowed my eyes. "You are changing the subject, Edward."

"You promised, Bella." A frown appeared on his beautiful face, and his eyes darted back toward the window once again.

"Please, tell me what is going on." I demanded, my heart thudding in my chest.

Before I could let the question float out of my mouth, the curtain started to sway with his rushed exit, making his absence feel much greater and uncertain than his odd presence.

What had I really promised him?

...

I could hear the guests coming in the front door from the bathroom I was currently throwing up in.

"Bella," Alice chirped from the other side of the door. "How are you feeling?"

Her voice didn't sound hopeful, and neither did mine when it answered her.

"Uh, yea," I groaned. " Give me a second."

Apparently, the bruises underneath my eyes did not only express my deep worry about my wedding and Jacob, but a stomach bug. It was typical for this to happen to me. To be five minutes away from my wedding, dressed in my atrociously expensive gown, and be stuck in my future family's bathroom. My face was hot with embarrassment.

"I can go get Carlisle," she offered in a small voice.

"No, Alice," I insisted. "Just let me clean up…"

"Bella?"

Edward's voice rang through the door with worry, and I started to tear up. I was ruining _our_ day.

"I'm so sorry," I said, shamefully.

Only silence followed my apology. Not even a whisper.

The atmosphere shifted on the other side of the door. The only sound I could hear was my heart still very much alive and beating. It felt was if it were knocking against my chest like it was trying to break down a door. My humanity, for some reason, felt threatened. And for the first time since I fell in love with Edward, my heart beat was what comforted me.

"Edward?" My voice came out strained, begging for an answer.

I slide down on my hands and knees and crept toward the door, feeling my way through the room. It suddenly felt cold and lonely. Alice's voice was not asking me if I was okay. Edward was not insisting to come in. I could no longer hear people getting ready for the ceremony, putting flowers here and seating guests there.

The room was spinning, and I could no longer distinguish the floor from the ceiling. Feeling for the counter, I grabbed at a glass bowl of dried flowers that Esme had placed there since the first time I visited their house. It fell straight onto the temple of my head, leaving a searing pain that made me blindly cry out for the door.

I was losing focus, grabbing for the forming bruise on my head. It was not until I felt the blood dripping from my temple down my to my forearm that I could heard the door knob break through the lock and the door swing open.

Edward took my face in his hands and his cold skin felt amazing against my throbbing head.

"Bella," he said in a panicked voiced. "Bella, look at me!"

I tried, but all I could do was roll my eyes around. He put what I assumed was a dry hand towel on my head and put my hand over it to hold it in place.

"Bella, you have nothing to be asking my forgiveness for," he stated. "I know you are nervous, and I am too. If I could physically faint, I would. But there has been a change in plans."

His voice was factual, and as my sight started to clear up, I could see him glance at the door every few seconds.

"What's wrong," I slurred.

He put a cool finger to my lips. " I should have been honest with you, and I should have gotten a head start like Alice suggested. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Edward," I said as sternly as I could. "What are you talking about?"

I thought about this morning and how Edward was not telling me everything. I thought about the time change for the wedding, the sunny weather, and the fact that I was starting to hear guests again. They were leaving.

"Are they leaving because of me?"

His face looked pained and he stroked my curled hair. "No," he insisted. "Because of me."

Before I could question his response, Alice appeared at the door. I could tell that she was hiding fear, and she was not doing a very good job. It took me a moment to realized that she was holding her breath because of my head injury. My face flushed.

"Everyone is gone," she said, only looking at Edward. "Except Jacob Black. He's stubborn and senses something is wrong, of course."

Edward sighed and clenched his jaw. "Fine. Tell Emmett to bring the car around. We don't have much time."

Alice left the room in one swift movement. I frowned, becoming frustrated.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" I said. "If it has something to do with me, I deserve to know."

At about that time, it was Rosalie who walked into the bathroom in a beautiful red dress that made me feel even more embarrassed. Her face was stern and she focused her attention on my pathetic stature.

"The Volturi have sent someone," she said, bluntly. "We don't know why, but we have a pretty good idea." At this, she made a point to give Edward a glare which he quickly returned.

"There is no point to worry Bella-" Edward started, carefully picking me up from the floor.

"She wants to know," Rosalie fiercely interrupted, turning her eyes back to me. "They were not supposed to arrive until tomorrow. It's why we were doing an early wedding. To send you off tonight ."

"Enough," Edward stated, steadying me on my heels. He kept his arm around my waist.

"Well," Rosalie continued, "As I'm sure you can see, they got here early."

"The Volturi?" I swallowed, "They are here?"

"Enough!" Edward barked, "Get out."

I could feel the tension between Edward and Rosalie more than ever, but I found myself thankful for her blunt honesty.

Rosalie's eyebrow arched, looking from Edward to me. She turned for the hall. "You need to hurry," she warned, talking above the quick clicks of her heels.

Edward quickly disregarded the idea of letting me walk on my own, and scooped me up in his arms. He rushed through the doorway and down the hall, meeting the rest of the family in the living room. The only one absent was Jasper because of the blood, I was sure. Jacob took his place.

"I want to know what the hell is going," Jacob demanded. "And I want to know now."

He was dressed in a tux and his hair was combed handsomely. He came to my wedding. He had forgiven me...

"Jacob," Edward answered calmly. "This is not a good time."

Jacob's eyes were blazing until they landed on me. Then they looked worried.

"Edward's right," Carlisle said calmly. "We need to let Edward and Bella get on the road."

The back door blew open and Emmett stomped through the house. It didn't surprise me to see that his jacket and shirt was off. It took a great deal of effort to get him to put the tux on in the first place.

"The car is out back. You can take the back roads," he said to Edward.

"Please be careful," Esme plead.

But before Edward and I could make it to the back of the house, the front door opened slowly. The room went still as a man dressed in a expensive suit stepped through, and I knew at that very moment, I was not going to be leaving with Edward.

When the light hit the man's face, I could see his beautiful features. He was the most breath taking, if not scariest, creature I had ever laid eyes on. Standing at what looked like three or four inches taller than Jacob, he was massive in height. His build was lean, but he looked immensely strong. From his broad jaw line and sharp cheekbones, to his arched eye brows and perfectly styled, dark hair, he looked like a well-paid male model. His crimson eyes suggested otherwise.

He stepped forward, his full lips curving into a mocking, satisfied smirk. It occurred to me just then, he did not look much older than twenty-two. How long he had been that age, I could not even begin to guess.

Edward tightened his grip on me.

"Let me properly introduce myself," he said, laying his dangerous eyes on me. "I'm Patrick."

**AN: Thank you for reading my first chapter! I would love REVIEWS :) And if you would like to see what Patrick, my OC, looks like in my head, I have a picture on my profile page. **

**I love feedback and I promise there are lots of twists and turns ahead!**


	2. Chapter Two: A Lion and His Prey

**Chapter Two**

**The Lion and his Prey**

"Let me properly introduce myself," he said, laying his dangerous eyes on me. "I'm Patrick."

Patrick strolled across the room like a cat circling a helpless fish bowl. His eyes were menacing, dancing around the room at each person as if he were about to laugh at our fear-filled faces. Growls could be heard from all around, Edward's above them all.

It was Jake who stepped forward. My puzzlement over why he decided to attend the wedding was immediately replaced by fear for his life.

"Jake, don't," I plead, trying to get over to him. I immediately regretted the fact that Jacob was there. He was supposed to be getting over the fact I existed and getting away from the hurting I brought into his life. But, of course, he always ended right back in the middle of my mess.

Edward put me on my feet but kept me tucked behind his defensive stance. I looked over his shoulder as Patrick snapped his focus on Jacob, his lips curving in a smile to mock Jacob's growl.

"Yes," Patrick said in a smooth tone. "Don't, Jake. You just might regret it."

Jacob stepped forward, and it made the difference in their height more noticeable. Patrick must have stood at just under seven feet tall... Jacob started to shake with fury, and I started to wonder what the Cullens house would like like after he phased in their living room.

Carlisle walked toward Patrick, putting a wedge between him and Jacob. He looked calm and understanding, keeping his posture casual.

"We want to keep this civilized," Carlisle stated.

Patrick nodded. "I suggest you start by calling off the guard dog before he gets himself hurt."

Carlisle looked patiently at Jacob, but the shaking boy didn't move.

Patrick cocked his head to the side, indifference filling his face. Then he laughed. It was a menacing laugh that bounced off the high ceiling of the Cullens home. I started to shake behind Edward.

"Mr. Black," Patrick said, the name gliding off his tongue with an arrogant elegance. "You must not have learned the number one rule when challenging a vampire."

Patrick walked forward, his strides slow and feline-like. His eyes were on Jake, but even I could tell that he was watching every person in the room's movement like a hungry lion in a field of gazelles. Jacob was just the one he was interested in chasing. A chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"Excuse me?" Jacob demanded, glaring at the tall vampire.

"Isabella," Patrick called, turning his head at an alarming speed. "I'm sure you know. What is it that makes us all different?"

He flashed his perfect, deadly teeth at me.

My panicked state was refusing to let my mouth open. All I could do was stare at him and flinch at the growls ripping through Edward's throat.

He smiled at my silence. "You see what they are capable of."

Patrick nodded like a ringmaster of a circus, and Jacob hit the floor like a helpless rag doll.

"Jake!" I screamed.

"What are you doing to me?" Jacob said in a panicked expression. It made him sound like the kid he used to be. The one that still didn't know about this dangerous world that surrounded him.

Jacob tried to get him self off the marble floor, but the only thing he could move was his arms. Paralyzed from the waist down, his face went weary.

"Stop!" I screamed, "Please!"

"Mind control," Edward said, swallowing. He kept me under restraint so I could not go after Jacob, holding my waist. My struggling did not last long, because the words that came out of Edward's mouth made me freeze in my tracks.

Patrick applauded, mocking Edward's assumption. "A gold star for Ed! Yes, actually, I'm quite good at it. Would you like to see more?"

"Edward," I trembled. "I'm scared."

Edward stayed still, keeping me at arms length behind him. I could not see his face, but his posture was uneasy. He kept his defending pose in front of me, never taking his gaze off Patrick.

"Bella," Edward said forcefully. "I want you to go out the back door, get in the car, and drive."

I froze. "But-"

"Go," he interrupted, letting me go from his grasp.

Patrick snorted his smiled falling from his intimidating face. "Ed, you are more than welcome to leave, but Bella here is who I have come for."

A monstrous growl ripped from Edward's throat and echoed all of the house. "Bella, now!"

Abandoning the blood-soaked rag that I was holding over my head, I ran for the door as fast as I could in my wedding dress and heels. It was only four or five feet away, but it seemed to be an eternity before I reached the door knob.

"Isabella," Patrick called in calm voice.

Terrified, I slowly turned toward my named. His voice alone stopped me in my tracks, locking me in place. There was no hope for me making it to the car. I was sure of that.

Patrick was laughing as he looked down at Edward who was on his knees, his face full of pain. His hands grabbed for his shiny bronze hair, and his eyes clenched shut.

I desperately looked around the room at all the Cullens as they simply stared in agony at the sight of their loved one in so much pain. It was as if they all had an understanding that they could do nothing to help. Nothing they could do would stop this horrific power Patrick possessed. Jacob was slowly getting to his feet, the effect of his paralysis still lingering.

"W-what are you doing to him?" I asked, frozen with my hand still holding the door knob. Edward did not let out a sound.

"Well," Patrick said nonchalantly, cocking his head to the side at Edward's painful state. "He thinks he's on fire." He flashed a satisfied grin. "It's amazing, after so many years, you go back to your human extincts. Like, let's say, if you were drowning..."

Edward's eyes shot open, alarmingly. I had never seen him in so much distress, his body convulsing on the floor. He gasped for breath that he did not really need, staring at the ceiling like it was the surface of his invisible ocean.

"Stop!" I yelled, tears welling up. "Stop, I'll go with you! Just leave him alone! _Please!_"

Edward's convulsing ceased, but Patrick's power still lingered over him, for he was now laying still as a coma patient on the floor.

The loss of blood from my head was starting to make my lightheaded. I stumbled across the room the tall vampire whom quickly snatched my arm. As his cold, large hand came in contact with my skin, he turned quickly toward Edward's family and the weak looking Jacob. All of them were silent. Esme, turned away, no longer able to witness what was taking place in her living room. They were all helpless as me.

"I expect you will try to attack me," he said, his voice low and menacing. " And I just want to warn you, that I can and will turn you against one another. In fact, I can make you each believe it is _your_ obligation to take Isabella's life. So I ask you, would you like to be the lucky one to rip her limp from limb? I'm sure Mr. Hale would love to be invited back to the house for dinner."

A grimace spread across each one of their faces as to which Patrick chuckled with satisfied delight. I went numb at his blunt conversation of my death.

A sob broke through my lips as Patrick began to drag me across the house and out the back door. I could feel a bruise forming under his grasp.

Patrick's face went serious, a complete turn around from the mockingly evil demeanor he recently had. He looked cold; emotionless. His silence was much more terrifying than anything he could say out loud.

Tripping over my dress, I dared a look backward. Edward was very still, peacefully laying on his back. His eyes were closed and his lips were pursed together, like he was dreaming intensely. A tear rolled down my face as I tried to burn this image in my brain. His beautiful face untainted by worry and pain. That was how I wanted to remember him when I died, even if I could not see his loving topaz eyes.

Patrick led me to a car parked at the very end of the Cullen's driveway. Even in the dark, I could tell that this was an amazingly expensive car. A Bugatti Veyron, to be exact. They ran well over a million dollars, and I couldn't help but wonder how he acquired so much money. Did he murder someone on the way and steal it from them? Would I find spots of their blood on the leather interior? I trembled.

He opened the door and shoved me in the passenger's seat, not bothering to look back before he slammed it shut. No blood spots... just a new car smell. As he walked around the front of the car, he buttoned the jacket of his expensive suit, looking like he had just closed a successful business deal.

I could see wheels of his mind turning wildly as he got in the car. His thoughts were flashing through his bright red eyes as if he had ran into a road block in his plan. Looking at a large, silver watch on his wrist and throwing the car in drive, he began to assemble the role of a man on a mission. He was no longer the lion playing with his prey, watching it scramble in his presence. And for some reason, I became more scared the more urgent he became.

We sped toward the interstate and past the police department. I was sure Charlie went back to work when he realized the wedding was canceled. He was probably at his desk and waiting for his late shift men to come in so he could get some rest. In fact, he probably saw the flashy black car glide past his window and wondered why a car like this was in Forks.

I wondered what the Cullens told the guests to get them to leave. I wondered if Charlie really believed them, or if he had the smallest idea in the back of his mind that his daughter was about to die. No, he was probably just happy that he wouldn't have to endure the wedding he dreaded quite yet.

It dark and we were traveling so fast that all of the scenery was starting to blur together.

Figuring I had nothing to lose and nothing to gain, I turned toward the rigid vampire. Tears and blood stained my face, and it took me a moment to find my voice.

"Where are you taking me?" I croaked, pulling my legs into my chest. My wedding dress took up the entire front seat. I was oddly thankful, for it was freezing.

"I'm going to put it this way," he said, loosening his tie. " Your loved ones will be on there way to Italy to save you."

I was suddenly starting to lose focus of what I was seeing and thinking, my mind wanting to sink into unconsciousness. A pang of fear left me wondering if it was the loss of blood or the mind controlling vampire. Surely I would eventually run into a vampire who could break through the barrier around my private mind.

"But we are not going to Italy," he finished.

I barely caught the meaning of his words before I fainted.

**ALERT**

**I'm sorry, I had not noticed that I had the anonymous reviews disabled. I fixed it and now everyone can review. :)**

**UPDATES**

**I am currently making a video/trailer for my story. If I get enough views and reviews I will post it with Chapter 3!**

**I also fixed my profile and I now have picture of Patrick along with his car. **

**Please REVIEW! The next chapter Patrick will surprises Bella even further, and she realizes he is not in an ordinary situation...**


End file.
